harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was based on the second book in the series, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It was directed by Chris Columbus and Steve Kloves was the scriptwriter. Cast Main Characters *Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore - Richard Harris *Minerva McGonagall - Maggie Smith *Severus Snape - Alan Rickman *Rubeus Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane *Gilderoy Lockhart - Kenneth Branagh *Filius Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Madam Hooch - Zoe Wanamaker *Pomona Sprout - Miriam Margoyles *Armando Dippet - Alfred Burke *Argus Filch - David Bradley *Poppy Pomfrey - Gemma Jones *Irma Pince - Sally Mortemore *Nearly Headless Nick - John Cleese *Moaning Myrtle - Shirley Henderson *The Grey Lady - Nina Young *The Sorting Hat (voice) - Leslie Phillips Pupils *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Oliver Wood - Sean Biggerstaff *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Colin Creevey - Hugh Mitchell *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Katie Bell - Emily Dale *Alicia Spinnet - Rochelle Douglas *Dean Thomas - Alfred Enoch *Angelina Johnson - Danielle Tabor *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Percy Weasley - Chris Rankin *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Lee Jordan - Luke Youngblood *Hannah Abbott - Charlotte Skeoch *Susan Bones - Eleanor Columbus *Justin Finch-Fletchley - Edward Randell *Ernie Macmillan - Louis Doyle *Penelope Clearwater - Gemma Padley *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Millicent Bulstrode - Helen Stuart *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Marcus Flint - Jamie Yeates Differences from the Book *Hermione performed the 'Reparo' spell outside of school, while subject to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. *The scene where Harry eavesdrops on Lucius and Draco Malfoy's business with Borgin was filmed, but ultimately cut from the film. It is included in the uncut DVD. *Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party is omitted. *In the book, Armando Dippet is the one to talk to Tom Riddle about Hogwarts closing. In the film, Dumbledore talks to Tom, although there was supposedly a scene filmed where Riddle and Dippet did talk, which was cut for time and not put on the deleted scenes. *Ginny's attempt to confide her secret to Ron and Harry is omitted. *In the book, to borrow Moste Potente Potions book from the library, which had the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion, Hermione had to get a note from Gilderoy Lockhart (which he signed without looking at). In the film, the scene was omitted, and the book was in the regular section of the library. *The scene in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione cause a disturbance in Potions class to steal ingredients from Professor Snape was omitted. This omission causes a continuity error for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) in which Snape accuses Harry of stealing ingredients "again." *The effects of the Polyjuice Potion differ from book to film. In the film, Harry and Ron's voices do not change when they become Crabbe and Goyle, forcing them to imitate these voices. This causes a continuity error with Barty Crouch Jr's usage of the Polyjuice Potion in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film). Also in the film, Harry does not need to remove his glasses, however in the book his vision changes and he takes his glasses off. *In the book, Hermione has never heard the term "Mudblood" before, and Hagrid later explained the definition to her. In the film, she has, and explains what it means to Harry, though Hagrid later defines its origin for Harry and Ron. *In the book, Professor Binns explains to the class about the Chamber of Secrets during a History of Magic class, but in the film, Minerva McGonagall explains it to the students during a Transfiguration class. External links * 2 de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens